Once I Was 7 Years Old
by bateemma416
Summary: This had all transpired 12 years prior. Now Sam was 19 and Dean was 23. John and Dean had separated 3 years back when John stopped looking for Sam. Dean had been following any leads he could come up with on the search for Sam. Not a song fic.


Hey everybody!

Back again. New story. AU. Poor Sammy as usual.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

2 seconds in the supermarket in some no-name town was all it took to lose Sam. Dean had turned his back for 2 seconds to grab some bread and when he turned back around Sammy was gone. Dean had done what he was told not to do an called the police. He had told them everything they knew and even gave them John's cell phone number. After the police had left the supermarket Dean went and started searching around the small town and asking anybody and everybody if they had seen Sam.

When it got Dark Dean went back to the motel room and took a brisk shower, when he came out he looked on the bedside table and saw he had 3 voicemails from John. Dean picked up his cell phone and entered his pin before bringing the phone up to his ear.

*Dean! What the fuck happened? Where is Sammy? I am on my way back, I shouldn't be more than 30 minutes out now. **BEEP** Sorry Dean. I know that kid is tied to your hip. I don't blame you, you need to understand that. We will find him, and he will be okay. I promise you that. **BEEP** Dean I am 10 minutes out now get your shoes on and meet me outside the motel, we need to do some searching of our own.*

Dean grabbed his sneakers and ran out the front door, he managed to put on both shoes just as John was pulling into the parking lot. Dean ran to the passenger door and jumped in slamming the door behind him.

John looked over to Dean, "Son are you okay?"

"I don't know. I just want to find him Dad." Dean answered

John did something completely out of the ordinary are enveloped Dean in a hug and just held him for a few seconds before letting go and getting a good look at him. Deans face was flushed, and he was sweating.

"We're going to find him Dean. We won't stop looking until we do." John said

"I know Dad. It was only 2 seconds. I bent down to grab the bread and when I look back he is just gone, dissipated into thin air." Dean explained

John didn't know to respond to Dean. John also knew he needed to keep a level head if he ever wanted to see his baby again. John and Dean started driving around town looking down every alley and in every front window they could see into.

"Did you call anybody else other than he police and me?" John asked

"No, I just talked to them and left you a voicemail and started looking around town for him." Dean said

"As much as this pains me to say, I don't think this was demons." John said looking towards Dean

"What makes you say that. Mum was killed because the demon was trying to get to Sam. If I was a demon I would be trying pretty hard to get to him." Dean said getting more aggravated as he went on

"Monsters taunt. They don't just grab out of thin air and are done with it. They had just as much access to you as they did Sam and they only took Sammy. This was someone and that means we need to look harder until we find him, or we get some sense of where he is." John said

"Okay." Was all Dean managed

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam was sitting in the back of a parcel truck; his wrists and ankles were taped together, and he was tied to the side of the truck. He couldn't move, and he couldn't see out. He was completely and utterly alone. He desperately wanted Dean and his Dad, he was afraid, and he hadn't stopped silently crying since he was pulled away from Dean in the supermarket.

The man who had taken him didn't say much other than he needed to keep quiet or he was going to make it even more unpleasant than the situation already was. Sam didn't know what to do, Dean always said he would protect Sam and now he was alone, and he was to flustered to come up with a solid plan. So, he sat tied up in the back of a parcel truck and cried while thinking about Dean and his father.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam didn't know exactly how long he had been sitting in the back of the parcel truck, but he did know it had been longer than an hour. After that he had lost track.

Suddenly the truck came to a screeching halt and Sam was jerked to the side and he stopped crying almost instantly. He sat waiting for the man to come into the back and grab him. Sure enough, the man came back put a black bag over his head and carried him inside. He heard the door slam behind them and he was taken up a flight of stairs before being dropped on the floor, untied and the bag taken off his head. The man smirked, slammed the door and then clicked the lock.

Sam looked around and saw a girl sitting on a mattress in the corner of the room. Sam didn't know what to do or say so he backed himself into a corner and brought his knees up and rested his head on them. He didn't want anything to do with this place or the people in it. For all Sam knew she was working with the man who took him.

Sam sat in the same position until he fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the days events. Sam didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he awoke to someone's hand lightly shaking his shoulder. He flinched and brought up his head to see who it was. It was the girl from earlier who was laying on the mattress.

"I don't mean to startle you. I'm Samantha." Samantha said looking at Sam

"That's alright, I'm Sam. Where are we?" Sam asked

"I don't know where we are, we used to move around a lot and then when we got here a few months ago we just stopped moving. He put the black bag over my head when ever we used to move, so I was never able to get a good look at where we were going." Samantha explained

"How long have you been with him?" Sam asked

"11 years. I was 5 when he grabbed me, and I am 16 as of last month. How old are you?" Samantha asked

"I just turned 7. He grabbed me when my brother Dean and I were in the supermarket, he must be so worried right now." Sam said

"Are your family hunters? He likes to take hunters kids. I have lived with up to 5 including me and they were all hunters kids as well. I didn't know what my parents did until he showed me when I turned 6." Samantha explained

"After my Mum was killed by a demon my Dad started hunting and then included Dean and I when we were old enough. I don't like that we always have to move around but I love my family." Sam said letting a few tears fall

"Aww Sam." Samantha said wrapping him in a big hug and riding out the tears

"I just want to go home." Sam said collapsing against Samantha

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean and John had called all the reinforcements and informed them of what had transpired and to be on the lookout for Sam.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Ethan had now been with Sam and Samantha for 3 months. He was the paperboy who dropped off the paper everyday. He didn't listen very well to James' orders and that anger was taken out on all three of them. Sam and Samantha had tried to get him to listen since it would just be easier for them all, but he didn't want to change his ways. He had been talking to them both about escaping and never looking back. Samantha didn't want to even try since she knew what would happen to them if they all tried. For Sam's sake she wasn't going to try. Her job was to protect Sam and try her hardest to protect Ethan.

This all worked for the first three months Ethan was with them. Unfortunately, Ethan decided a client dinner day was the time to try his escape plan. Samantha had been trying to talk him out of it for days on end, but he was determined that today was the day he was leaving this hell hole. Samantha and Sam were working on the living room together while Ethan was starting on prep for the dinner later that night. Ethan slammed down the knife he was using and ripped off his apron. He ran to the door and stared working on the locks with the bobby pin he had found searching through the kitchen drawers when James wasn't in the room watching. He had 2 of the 3 locks unlocked when James came storming in.

"You, selfish little prick!" James yelled, grabbing Ethan by his hair and dragging him away from the door

Samantha had pushed Sam behind her and had watched as James dragged Ethan back to a closet and locked the door.

James came rushing back into the living room, "You morons! You were supposed to keep him in line. How fucking hard is that?" He yelled

He grabbed Samantha and tossed her out of the way, right into the path of the glass coffee table. It shattered and sliced Samantha up pretty good. James went for Sam next and started throwing punches until Sam was blue in the face. Sam fell like he was going to die and not for the first time he was okay with that feeling. That was until he felt himself being pulled back and Samantha pushing James away from him.

James didn't take very nicely to being pushed out of the way, so he started wailing on Samantha. Sam tried to intervene, but Samantha kept him pushed away so he wouldn't get hurt anymore than he already was.

Once James had finished his assault on Sam and Samantha he grabbed the knife Ethan had been working with in the kitchen and yelled for Sam and Samantha to follow him into the bedroom. Samantha instinctively kept Sam behind her. Just in case. James walked them into the bedroom and told them to stay put. They didn't dare move, or face the consequences.

James went into the closet and grabbed Ethan before coming back into the bedroom and throwing him into the bathroom. He called for Sam to come and help him and Samantha to come no further than the doorway. They both did as they were told. James grabbed Sam and dragged over beside him and grabbed the knife, putting it in Sam's hand.

"Kill him. NOW!" James said in his no excuses tone

Sam didn't know what to do. He didn't want to kill Ethan, but he also didn't want James to kill him. Which he would if Sam didn't listen to a direct order.

"Okay. I am going to say this once. You either kill Ethan or I kill all three of you. Help your decision any?" James said, smirk on his face

Sam turned towards Ethan with tears in his eyes. He mouthed a quick sorry to the boy and then steeled his emotions and used all the strength he had and slit Ethan's throat as fast and as painless as he could. What he wasn't prepared for was Ethan's blood all over him, in the bathtub and on the bathroom floor. James stood up, looking down at Sam, "Clean up this mess." And walked out.

Samantha came up beside him and pulled him away from Ethan's body. Sam was shaking and was covered in Ethan's congealing blood.

Samantha cleaned everything up as good as she could with what they had in the bathroom and then turned her attention to Ethan. She had removed his clothes, sans boxers. She cleaned him up and sat him up against the far wall.

Sam still hadn't moved. His tears breaking paths through the blood on his face.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

This had all transpired 12 years prior. Now Sam was 19 and Dean was 23. John and Dean had separated 3 years back when John stopped looking for Sam. Dean had been following any leads he could come up with on the search for Sam.

John had left with a slammed door and Dean sitting on the end of the bed closest to the door. He never slept in Sam's bed. He knew that one day he would get Sam back and he was going to make sure the bed was ready for him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam and Samantha, now 28 were asleep on the mattress in the corner of their room on the concrete floor. Samantha had taken Sam under her wing since he had been deposited in the bedroom with her. They were like brother and sister and she always took the brunt of what James enjoyed doling out to them both. They were expected to be on their best behaviour all of the time. They were dressed in old school uniforms and did everything they were asked to do or else they would both face the consequences.

"Sam! Samantha! Get in here now!" James yelled

Both of them ran into the kitchen where James was standing they stood shoulder to shoulder and looked James in the eyes.

"I am having my monthly get together with some new clients tonight. You know the drill. Best behaviour, no exceptions. I would like parmesan chicken and a side garden salad. Table is to be set by 5 and no later and dinner is to be on the table piping hot by 5:30. No exceptions. This is especially important meeting with some hunters so don't screw this up." James explained

Sam and Samantha nodded before returning to their room with James following, locking the bedroom door behind them.

"Hunters Sam! He said hunters!" Sam exclaimed quietly

"Don't get your hopes up too much. You did last time and Dean didn't show up and he nearly killed you. I can't watch that again kiddo." Samantha said

"Come on over and we can at least get an hour sleep before he comes to get us to start cleaning up." Samantha said gesturing to the mattress

Sam laid down with Sam cuddling from behind. This was the only way Sam was able to fall asleep. Samantha had never let anything happen to him and he relied on her to keep him alive and vice versa.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean, Bobby, Caleb, and Pastor Jim were all seated around Bobby's kitchen table. They think they figured out where Sammy had been for the past 12 years. So, they called the man 'James' up and asked for his services in helping them with a demon problem. It was the perfect cover. They were all dressed nicely and were making sure they were properly equipped to handle him if it came to it.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam and Samantha had been sleeping for around 45 minutes when they heard the unmistakeable sound of the lock being unlocked and James yelling for them to get up and start cleaning.

"Do you want to tackle the kitchen and living room while I get the rest?" Samantha asked

"Works for me." Sam said brushing the sleep from his eyes

"Just remember that nothing is ever clean enough, something will go wrong tonight as it always does and don't get over excited about the possibility of seeing Dean." Samantha explained

Sam and Samantha walked out of their bedroom and started cleaning everything for the dinner later that evening.

"Sam! Get your ass over here right now!" James yelled

Sam went running to where James was standing in the living room.

"What is this shit?!" James yelled

"I-I am sorry sir. I haven't started on the living room yet." Sam said looking to the ground

"Look at me when you are speaking!" James again yelled

James grabbed a hold of Sam by his hair and slammed his head down on the coffee table. Sam started to bleed, and James started kicking him in the ribs a few times.

Samantha came running in, "I will clean the living room myself sir." Samantha said

"Fucking fine. Make sure his worthless fucking blood is off the floor by the time they arrive." James said before storming out

Samantha ran over to Sam, "What happened Sammy?" Samantha said lovingly

"I was cleaning in the kitchen and he asked me why I hadn't done the living room yet. I was- I was just about to get to it. I'm sorry Sam. I didn't want to make him angry. I-I really tried." Sam said

"I know Sammy, I believe you." Samantha said helping Sam to stand since they weren't allowed on any furniture other than the mattress in their shared room.

Samantha started to feel Sam's ribs to make sure none of them were broken. She started to feel on the left side and pushed on one rib which caused Sam to double over in pain.

"Shit Sam, he broke another one. You need to take it easy today." She said

"Samantha, I can't. I don't want him to hurt you. I'm not worth that and you know it." Sam said trying to cross his arms defiantly

"Sam, you are nothing if not worth it. You don't listen to him. He is a deranged man who enjoys kidnapping hunters' children. He doesn't get to have an opinion ever." Samantha explained

"But what about Ethan?" Sam said trying and failing to make eye contact

"Ethan was to smart for his own good. He didn't listen, and he was killed by James." Samantha said wiping away a few tears

"You know exactly what I was referring too. He forced me to kill Ethan. He was going to kill you if I didn't kill Ethan and he would have killed us all otherwise because we were being defiant. He's going to make me kill you. Just like Ethan!" Sam said, out of breath by the end

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I won't let something like that happen to you again. It was horrible enough the first time and the year after that was not a very fond one for you. You weren't doing well Sam and I made sure he took his anger out on me instead of you. I would do that for you in a second. You need to remember that. Please Sam." Samantha explained

"O-okay. I'll try harder. For our sake and for Dean's sake." Sam said looking up towards Samantha

Samantha and Sam worked double time for the next few hours to get the house into the cleanest its ever been. If Dean was coming they wanted to make sure that James didn't postpone anything because Sam and Samantha did something wrong. They both have been waiting for this moment for too long to ruin it.

Sam was finishing up the vacuuming and Samantha had started on meal prep. This meal was important, as was every other meal they had cooked over the years for the bastard James. Samantha knew she didn't have anyone to go back to, James had filmed himself killing her parents. She knew she shouldn't get Sam's hopes up about his family, but she had been Sam's older sibling for 12 years now. James hadn't said anything about Sam's family being dead but that doesn't mean they aren't. Samantha also wanted to meet the infamous Dean Sam had gone on and on about over the past 12 years. Dean had raised a resilient kid, he was smart, and he knew things about the world no kid should have to know about at the ripe age of 7. But, he took everything that was thrown at him with everything he had. He never backed down and he always took Samantha's beatings just like Samantha had for Sam. They may not have been blood, but they were inseparable.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Are we ready to get a move on?" Dean asked getting restless

"I think everybody's ready." Bobby said looking around the room and getting all nods

"Well then I think it's time to get Sammy back. After 12 long ass years I will have my baby brother back." Dean said opening the door

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam and Samantha were both working on getting dinner ready and to make sure it was exactly how James asked for it to be. Samantha had been keeping an eye on Sam to make sure he wasn't going to pass out from the pain of his broken rib. She gave Sam credit when it came to managing his pain, he took it like a champ and would never complain unless they were locked away in their bedroom. That was when Sam would show just how much it hurt, and Samantha would patch up what she could and then let Sam cuddle until they fell asleep.

"Hey Sam, can you grab the plates out of the china cabinet and set the table?" Samantha asked

"Sure thing Sam." Sam said, heading over to the china cabinet

30 minutes later they had the table set and they heard the doorbell ring. James came down the stairs in his 'dinner suit' and unlocked the door to let his guests in. Since Sam and Samantha weren't permitted to look James' guests in the eyes they had to get a look at them when James has his back turned or they would get a beating once they left. His guests must never know about the horrors his slaves face when they aren't there. Sam and Samantha were standing behind the counter beside each other in perfect silence. From now until the guests left they weren't to utter a word. It was a beating if they did.

Samantha nudged Sam when she saw James went into the other room. Sam quickly looked up and his breath hitched in his throat. It was Dean. It was his brother Dean he hadn't seen in 12 years. 12 long years. He looked back down and grabbed Samantha's hand and squeezed as hard as he could. Samantha then pushed him towards there bedroom and they walked quietly, and she shut the door behind him.

"I take it that's Dean?" Samantha whispered

"I can't believe it Sam, that's him. Why didn't he say anything when he saw me?" Sam asked

"He doesn't want to blow his cover. James won't hesitate to kill him. Did you recognize any of the other men?" Samantha asked

"Dean, Bobby, Caleb, and Pastor Jim. They all came Sam. They all came!" Sam said collapsing against Samantha sobbing

"Shh Sam. It's okay. You can get away now. Go live your life." Samantha reassured

"Y-you're coming with us." Sam said looking directly in Samantha's eyes

"Sammy, I can't impose on your family like that." Samantha said

"But you are family. You became family 12 years ago. Don't you understand?" Sam asked incredulously

Both Sam and Samantha flinched when they heard the lock on their bedroom door click and then gunshots and banging before it all went silent. Samantha grabbed Sam and they ran into the connecting bathroom and locking the door before hiding in the shower.

They didn't know how long they were waiting before they heard the lock click to their bedroom and then a lock pick in their bathroom door lock. Samantha pushed Sam behind her and made sure he was holding at least one of her hands to comfort him. They were both shaking, and she was sure she heard a whimper come from Sam before she heard him praying. Something they had taken up after Sam was forced to kill Ethan. It was a way they could both decompress and also have some sliver of hope that they were both going to make it out of here alive. And as Sam put it, they were going to stay together.

The door opened slowly, and Sam held his breath, "Sammy?" Dean asked cautiously

Sam didn't so much as breath at first. Not sure if he should respond or stay huddled behind Samantha. Samantha however noticed the look of utter concern on this mans face and nudged Sammy beside her. She cupped her hand up to Sam's ear and whispered ever so softly, "It's okay Sammy. I think it's Dean."

Sam brought his head up and looked Dean in the eyes for a brief second before looking down again.

"He's just a little afraid right now I think. You are Dean, right?" Samantha asked

"The one and only." Dean said trying to make this dark situation lighter

"Oh, thank God." Samantha said before jumping up and grabbing Dean in a huge hug

"He always said that you would find him. He never lost hope in that, I just want to you know." Samantha said going back to Sam and bringing him to stand beside her

"So, who are you then? Were you kidnapped like Sam?" Dean asked

"I am Samantha. I have been here since I was 4 and I have been with that bastard James for 23 years." Samantha explained, saddened at the fact she was now 27 and still under the power of James

"You took care of him a take it then?" Dean asked

"I know he is your flesh and blood, but I adopted him as a little brother when James first threw him into our bedroom. But you raised him right. It's not easy raising kids in hunter families but from what he has told me you are more of a father than John ever was. Sam told me about you helping him in school and taking care of bullies. You taught him how to shoot and how to research. But, you also taught him how to be compassionate." Samantha said

"When he was taken on that day 12 years ago I thought I would never see him again. Monsters are scary, but humans are terrifying. My Dad and I were looking for so long and then he started to think that there was no hope and I didn't want to believe that, so I started following any leads that came up by myself. I don't even know where he is now." Dean said one dry laugh at the end

At this point Sam looked up, teary eyed, "Dean." Sam said in a deeper voice than Dean was used to.

Sam came from beside Samantha and enveloped Dean in the biggest, tightest hug he thought he would ever get from somebody.

"Oh my God. Sammy." Dean said, sliding to the floor with Sam still in his arms

Dean and Sammy sat on the floor hugging each other until another man came into the small bathroom.

"We, need to get out of here. Now Dean." The man said

Dean and Sammy stood up together before breaking the hug they were cherishing. Sam went back to Samantha's side and held her hand.

"Okay Bobby. We're coming." Dean said, huge smile on his face

Dean let Sam and Samantha walk behind Bobby and he took up the rear, "I'll be right out. Just give me a sec." Dean said

Dean looked around the room and hidden under the mattress were a stack of papers and envelopes. Dean grabbed them and put them in his bag for later. He just wanted to get out of the house that held Sammy captive for 12 years. He slammed the front door and walked over to the Impala to see Sammy and Samantha sitting together in the back, Sammy's head resting on Samantha's shoulder. Dean got in the back and followed Bobby back to his house. He didn't know how he was going to call his Dad. After all, he was the one who gave up on ever finding Sammy.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

They arrived back at Bobby's in 45 minutes and by that point Sammy was asleep on Samantha's shoulder. Samantha was watching Sam sleep and was smiling to herself. This of course peaked Deans interest.

"Thank you, Samantha." Dean said outright

"This is the first time he has fallen asleep without cuddling me. He would cry and cry at first. He wanted you to come and get him so bad. He thought at first that he had been bad, and you sent him here to learn a lesson. He's like a little brother to me now, the only family I have left. I knew that wasn't true and I made sure he knew as much too." Samantha explained

"Your Mum and Dad were hunters?" Dean asked

"Jo-Ann and Elle, so I guess Mum and Mum. James killed them and showed me proof. That was something I never wanted to have to deal with." Samantha explained

"Our mother was burned alive above Sammy's crib." Dean said looking back at Samantha

"Mary, right? Sam mentioned her a few times. He said your Dad told him not to ask you questions about her because it would make you sad. I don't think that was really the case." Samantha explained

"Yeah her name was Mary. I don't have very many memories of her but the ones I do have are good ones I like to keep close to my heart for bad days. I kind of figured he had said something to the poor kid. He just stopped asking questions about her one day. I should have asked but I didn't think it was that big of a deal at the time." Dean said reminiscing

"He asked me a few years back if he was allowed to miss her since he never knew her and if it was his fault that she was dead. I don't know how you would have answered but I told him he was allowed to miss her since she was his Mum too. I also reassured him that it couldn't have possibly been his fault. He was just 6 months. How is a 6-month-old to do something like that?" Samantha said

"Poor kid has always had it in his head that it was his fault that Mum died. I think that's partly because our Dad always said, 'Mary died over Sam's crib.' Now he just puts the blame on himself because she was trying to protect him." Dean explained

"We had another boy with us for a few months. His name was Ethan and he was really nice to both of us and we all clicked really well. Ethan wasn't from a hunter's family, he was the paperboy and since James knew he would be coming at the same time everyday he started to build up a rapport with the poor kid. Ethan asked James If he could use the bathroom and James welcomed him in and then locked him in the bedroom with us. He tried unsuccessfully to escape and when James caught him unlocking the third lock he beat him almost to death and then dragged him to our bathtub and held his head over the side. He yelled for Sam and I to come in, so we did and saw the scene in front of us. This was when He grabbed Sam with his other hand and pushed him down beside the tub on the floor and handed him a knife. He then instructed him to slit Ethan's throat. If he didn't he said he was going to kill us all. Sam grabbed the knife and made it as quick and as painless for Ethan as he could. The year after that was hard on him. He wasn't Sam anymore. He laid in bed all day and had started to pick at the skin on his inner arm. I don't know what that was really about, but he stopped the day I got a beating for doing something or other wrong. He pushed me out of the way and took the beating for me. Every time I tried to grab him and tell him to go to our room he would push me away again." Samantha explained trying to hold herself together

"Oh god. I knew it was going to be bad, but I never prepared myself for it being that bad. Poor Sammy. I cannot thank you enough. You were there when I wasn't, and you made sure he had everything he needed. Thank you. So, what are your plans now that you aren't with him anymore?" Dean said wiping away tears

"Sam told me that he wants me to stay with him. I don't know though. I don't want to be intrusive or anything." Samantha answered

"If that is what Sammy requested, then I can't say no. Especially after everything you did for him." Dean said putting his hand behind the front seat to grab Samantha's

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Once everybody had returned to Bobby's, Dean looked back to see Sam and Samantha now both asleep. Heads resting against each other in the backseat. Dean grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of them both. He tapped Samantha on the shoulder to wake her up and she almost jumped 2 feet off of the bench seat.

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you know were at our Uncle Bobby's. Do you wanna get Sleeping Beauty up?" Dean asked

"Sure." Samantha said yawning

Samantha looked down to see Sam fast asleep on her shoulder. She knew neither of them had had a good sleep since they were taken, and they were both finally able to relax and get a relaxing and restful sleep.

"I don't mean to be pushy or anything and I don't want to come off weird here or anything, but does your Uncle Bobby have a double bed. Sammy and I always slept beside each other. I think we both need to get a little more sleep. I don't want to be demanding. I'm sorry if I am." Samantha said looking towards Sam

"Yes, he does. I was going to ask if you guys wanted to get some more sleep before facing all the questions I am sure everyone is going to be asking. I'll show you where it is when we get inside. I don't know if Sammy is going to remember where it is or not." Dean said opening his door and stepping out.

Samantha softly nudged Sam and whispered something Dean couldn't make out. Sam opened his eyes and tried to get away from the prying hands before he looked up to see Samantha. Then he almost melted against Samantha in a way he used to with Dean. They stepped out of the Impala and started to follow Dean into Bobby's house.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Stay tuned for more.

-Emma


End file.
